Find 815/Chapitre 4
Cet article détaille le chapitre 4 du jeu en réalité alternée Find 815. Il est introduit sur par : Résumé des trois premiers chapitres Pirater l'ECDIS Le joueur doit essayer de casser le chiffrage de l'ECDIS en trouvant la combinaison correcte qui sert de mot de passe. Sur huit caractères possibles, les cinq corrects doivent être trouvés puis être placés dans le bon ordre. L'activité est basée sur le Mastermind, un jeu de réflexion où un joueur essaye de déchiffrer un code composé d'une combinaison de couleurs. Code du stégosaure On découvre le mot de passe obtenu en lançant OPENSTEGO sur l'image du stégosaure du chapitre 3. Une image sur laquelle figure des flèches et des nombres qui apparaît dans la dernière vidéo peut être utilisée en conjonction avec le message en braille du chapitre 3 pour déterminer le mot de passe X4x98adf09 (les nombres représentent les équivalents numériques des caractères brailles et les flèches déterminent la casse). En entrant le mot de passe on obtient un fichier binaire. Le code binaire se convertit en une chaîne hexadécimale, qui se convertit en une chaîne Base64 qui donne un titre d'un poème de Walt Whitman, When I heard the Learn’d Astronomer (J'ai entendu le savant astronome). Voici ce qui dit le poème : Richard, du bureau de Randy, laisse un message vocal à Sam où il lui apprend qu'il a reçu un remboursement d'assurance. Ce remboursement porte sur la fabrique de boîte, dans laquelle il avait investi sur une suggestion de Randy, qui a brûlé. Sam envoie un e-mail à Tracey pour lui dire qu'il ne prendra pas de vacances. Il se sent nostalgique et demande si elle a parlé à sa mère. Dans sa réponse, Tracey lui dit qu'elle a parlé à sa mère qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui mais qu'elle va bien. Tracey ajoute ensuite qu'elle a accepté son invitation pour le jour de Noël. Sam envoie un message à Randy au sujet du remboursement concernant la fabrique de boîte et lui demande des conseils pour ses impôts. Sam reçoit encore un autre e-mail anonyme contenant cette fois-ci une longue suite de chiffres et de lettres. Les lettres sur chaque ligne forment une anagramme que l'ont peut traduire « Love you madly » (« je t'aime à la folie ») grâce à un code de substitution. Chasse aux indices du 4ème chapitre Le joueur participe ensuite à une chasse aux indices, dans laquelle divers indices des trois premières saisons de LOST peuvent être découverts en explorant le salon du bateau : « Vincent » (chien) pour la saison 1, « Cygne » pour la saison 2 et « parachute » pour la Saison 3. Le mot de passe pour l'indice de la saison 4 peut être trouvé sur un site Web partenaire grâce à un jeu intitulé « Pinpoint the Coordinates » (« localiser les coordonnées ») et dans lequel le joueur doit placer des marqueurs sur une carte de la Fosse de Java. Les mots de passe sont « Frank Lapidus » (sur ABC.com) ou « Miles Straume » (sur Yahoo!7). L'indice de la saison 4 est alors révélé : « Boîte de pilules Santa Rosa ». Il y a sur cette boîte un numéro de série qui, une fois décodé en remplaçant les numéros par des lettres, révèle la phrase « campmillar bonusclue ». Le Camp Millar est situé à Svalbard, un archipel de l'océan Arctique. Sam envoie un e-mail à Tracey à qui il demande son opinion sur les étranges lumières vertes qu'il a vu l'autre nuit. Elle lui répond que c'était probablement une aurore boréale, un phénomène normal provoqué par les forces magnétiques dans l'atmosphère. Elle remarque cependant qu'elles se produisent habituellement autour des régions polaires et ne disparaissent pas aussi rapidement que celles qu'il a vues. Sam regarde ensuite un site Web sur les aurores australes qui lui donne une vue d'ensemble du phénomène. Journal vidéo du 4ème chapitre Sam exprime son incompréhension sur le but des messages cachés envoyés par le Groupe Maxwell : La vidéo contient plusieurs images cachées d'un article de James Clerk Maxwell intitulé On Physical Lines of Force, publié initialement dans le London, Edinburgh, and Dublin Philosophical Magazine and Journal of Science (fichier PDF) . Les images sont celles d'une équation intermédiaire décrivant la force directionnelle magnétique par unité de volume. À la fin du journal vidéo, une autre image remercie le joueur d'avoir regardé attentivement. de:Find 815/Kapitel 4 en:Find 815/Chapter 4 es:Find 815/Capítulo 4 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 4